1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable device with password verification function and a system having thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device with multi-dimension password verification function and a system having thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in technological design have portable devices lighter, thinner and smaller. Since portable devices are designed to be smaller, they can be easily stolen. Therefore, a password is designed to prevent data stored in portable device from being easily accessed by persons other than owners of portable devices.
In the prior art, single input device of a portable device, such as a keyboard or a touch screen, is utilized for password input, which provides single dimension password. However, complexity of single dimension password is low and stereotyped, which is easy to be cracked and can't impress users.
Therefore, there is a need for new and complicated password design for portable devices.